


Facing Fears- Hogwarts AU

by SHIELDRomanoffMay



Series: General Danvers Week [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #General Danvers Week #Hogwarts AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDRomanoffMay/pseuds/SHIELDRomanoffMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Short and sweet AU from the prompt for General Danvers week.<br/>Comments are appreciated. I don't own them. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Fears- Hogwarts AU

Hogwarts AU- General Danvers week

She had always been the head of the house as a teacher, but now she was also the headmistress. She carried herself in such away that students were often terrified of her. When she walked down the hallway the students parted for her. Her consistent use of completely black robes and the clothes she wore underneath. She was a power house plain and simple and all of the school knew this.

 

There was one exception. Alexandra Danvers, the professor of defense against the dark arts. She was the one exception to every rule. She was the one person that brought peace from the raging storm in her head at times. The one person that believed in her no matter what. Truthfully she was the one person that Astra would do anything for.

 

Her heels clicked in the hallways as she made her way to the defense of the dark arts classroom. Once she reached it she saw absolute mayhem inside. Alex had obviously been working with them how to deal with a Boggart, because absolute and utter mayhem existed in the classroom. Alex had been calming each of the students after many of them had banded together to help defeat their fears.

 

The thing was the fears changed as you did, there was always the base fear, but there was also the other fears, the smaller ones that were effecting your mind for now. Truthfully, they were the most dangerous, they were the ones that caused you to doubt yourself, to want to harm yourself, they were the ones that all you wanted to do was get them out of your head. They were the fears that plagued adults. She knew Alex hated teaching this class, there was always follow up. Follow up in helping the students get past their fears.

 

Alex spotted her in the doorway and smiled, she knew that if Alex saw her the calm that they brought one another would supersede and she would be a better comforter.

 

Many of the students had wondered why the headmistress and the defense against the dark arts teachers were dating but they calm and the love they brought each other was palatable. The students had also learned not to ask one thing from one and when the answer was no they never asked the other. There was one student who got hung from his feet  off of the roof by Alex of all people who had said no and the student had gone to Astra. It was interesting for her to deal with that as headmistress, but hey it had been her fault.

 

Now the students filtered out and as soon as they were gone Astra found a armful of Alex.

 

They faced their fears together.


End file.
